Butters' Sick Addiction
by squeaken1
Summary: Butters becomes addicted to intoxicating Cartman after he discovers the fat boy will flirt with him when drunk…But Butters' addiction eventually loses control. ONE SHOT


**Butters****'**** Sick Addiction**

It was never meant to get this far. It was never meant to get out of control. What started out as a pleasure for Butters Stotch, became a sick addiction. He never meant harm to Eric; that was the last thing he ever wanted. The stuttering blond boy just lost sight of reality. It's natural for any human being, right?

About a year ago, Butters had accidentally stumbled upon a discovery that changed his life forever. It changed his person. He, along with the rest of his classmates, were invited to a party at Token's house while his parents were away. The innocent blond was sixteen at the time, and it was the first big high school party he's ever been invited to. If he had known there would be alcohol there, he would've never gone. But he found out the hard way. Butters was the only one who really didn't consume any of the liquor, leaving him the only sober one.

Due to habit, Butters spent a lot of time at the party with Eric Cartman. They always spent time together, even though it usually ended in Butters' humiliation. He didn't mind, though. Eric spent a lot of time drinking, one bottle followed by another. Before the Stotch boy knew it, Eric Cartman was roaring drunk. Most people predicted that the fat brunette would be an angry drunk. However, this wasn't the case. No, Eric was a flirtatious "gay-wad", as he would put it. That's what Butters became addicted to.

The whole evening was spent with Butters in a fantasy world. Eric acted as though the blond were his one true love. Deep inside, Butters knew he should've pushed Eric away, but he couldn't; it was just too tempting. It was his dream come true; a once in a life time opportunity. So, the Stotch boy took it.

Most of the citizens of South Park wanted nothing to do with the fat-ass, but Butters saw something else. Eric was strong, ambitious, and never backed down. He was everything Butters was not. That's what Butters liked about him. Through the abuse and bullying, Cartman never once thought of surrendering. Instead, it fed his ambition. Never once had the chubby boy found a reason to keep his words to himself. He always spoke his mind. Eric Cartman was strong and courageous; everything Butters was not. With the blond's attraction to heavier weight added into the mix, it was an obvious chemical reaction.

Now that Butters knew this interesting fact about his secret crush, he kept acting on it. Every Saturday his parents went out for the night, whether it'd be for dinners or work. They trusted him enough to stay home alone until midnight the earliest. So, when they would leave, the blond would call up Eric and invite him over for some booze. It confused the Cartman boy at first, but he just shrugged it off quickly, as the Stotches had a decent collection of liquor.

Without a doubt, Butters knew he had to at least drink some, so it wouldn't seem so suspicious. But every time, the devious little blond would ensure his fat friend would get drunk. That's when the fun would begin.

Now, a year later, Butters was feeling a bit guilty. Deep in his heart, he knew Eric would never love him. Butters was too much of a Melvin anyway. To add onto it, he wasn't good enough for him. Eric didn't deserve a rotten boy such as Butters, especially after what Butters has been doing. It had become a sick addiction for every Saturday for the past year.

It just dawned on him what all this alcohol consumption was probably doing to Eric's body. He had overheard a few younger students talking about their Health homework. Now he really knew he was a horrible excuse for a human being. Why couldn't he just let go of his addiction?

"Butters!" Eric's voice screamed, snapping the blond into reality. They were standing in line at the lunch room. To the brunette's dismay, Butters was holding up the line, and he _hated_ lines with a thriving passion.

"Hu-huh? What?" It took a moment for everything to register into his brain, until he finally continued down the line, grabbing a burger, some milk, an apple, and some tater-tots.

"'Bout fuckin' time," Eric muttered irritably.

Once Butters paid for his lunch, he sat down at a deserted table, pulling out a book he had borrowed from the school library. Cartman plopped his ass next to him, along with his trio of "ass-hole friends".

"I'm telling ya', she totally has the hots for the Ken-Man!" Kenny said, continuing his previous conversation with Stan and Kyle.

"Dude, she practically kills you every day. She hates your guts!" Kyle stated, trying to reason with his love-sick friend. Although, he knew all Kenny wanted was to get inside this girl's pants. Why this particular girl, he wasn't sure. But that wasn't the point.

"Yeah. I really don't consider a girl causing you pain a good idea of 'love'," Stan added, poking his spoon into his pudding.

"Fuck you. You two know nothing about pain being pleasure." The poor boy's eyes honed in on the girl he wanted to fuck so badly; silver hair, an hour-glass figure, and a strange alluring aroma.

"No one really gives a shit, Kinny," Eric scoffed just before stuffing his face.

Butters just continued to read his book, taking a bite into his apple every so often.

Kyle was the first to take notice into Butters' unusual reading hobby. "What're you reading, Butters? A book for English class or somethin'?"

"No, just re-research," Butters breathed, barely paying attention. He had to just continue on. For God's sake, he just had to.

Without warning, Eric ripped the book right from under Butters' nose, closing it to reveal its title: _Rehab for the Mind._

"What the hell?" A deathly glare shot out of the brunette's dark eyes, straight into the blond's pale and nervous blue ones.

"I-I-It's not wha-what you th-think, E-Eric!" Butters began to shiver with fear, unable to stay still. He knew Eric thought the rehab was for him, rather than for the innocent Butters.

"Are you a drug addict or alcoholic and we don't know about it?" Kenny questioned, stealing a tater-tot from Butters' lunch tray.

"Yeah, what's the deal, Butters? I seriously doubt you're reading this for your own pleasure," Kyle added, aware that Butters had no interest in psychology. It just confused him.

"I-I-I'm addicted to al-alcohol," Butters partially lied. In a way, he was, but not in the way anyone would normally be. He was just addicted to getting Eric drunk. That would sound really odd to say, so Butters wanted to stay as vague, and truthful, as possible. Lies were lies, no matter how big or small. Either way, Butters hated lies. They never brought any good. It caused his mother to attempt to murder him, but that was another story.

Three jaws dropped, while one chunky one stood in place, allowing the mouth to smirk.

"You should see the student councilor about this, Butters. Or at least get some professional help. If you're an alcoholic, I think having a professional put you through rehab, or at least help you recover in some form, will be better. You don't want to do something wrong and make your alcohol situation worse," Kyle advised, folding his hands upon the table.

"Stop bein' a Jew!" Eric yelled, rolling his eyes. "Butters can cure himself."

"You're just saying that so Butters can get worse, while you watch in the background and laugh," Stan snapped, taking a sip of his coke.

"Nuh-uh! I'm just sayin' that he can cure himself! Right, Butters?!"

Silence was the blond's response.

"Cut your shit, Cartman! Everyone knows you like to torment Butters!" Kyle continued the argument.

Kenny continued to watch the silver-haired girl, imagining what her boobs would feel like.

"I don't _like_ to torment Butters, yew stupid Jew!" Eric's grew darker.

"Everyone just knock it off, please!" Butters shouted, shocked by his own outburst. "None of you even know _half_ of why I am readin' this book! For gosh darn's sake, leave me alone and let me read my fuckin' book!"

Butters rarely cursed. When he did, everyone knew he was angry.

After his rant of anger was through, Butters stormed out of the cafeteria, fuming with anger.

"That was just fucked up right there," Stan commented, getting a nod of agreement from his Super Best Friend.

* * *

He had forgotten it was Friday. The day had come and gone, Saturday quickly taking its approach. Butters wasn't ready for what was about to come; he never could've been prepared. It was his sick addiction that led to this. If the Stotch boy even realized the harm he caused, he would've never let it happen. He would've never let Eric Cartman into his house that day. He would've never let him consume that alcohol.

"E-Eric, maybe you should t-take a break from dr-drinking all of that liquor," Butters weakly suggested, receiving a flat out "no". He could've stopped him if he really wanted to. Only Butters Stotch knew where the alcohol was locked up. But in the end, the blond let his addiction control his mind. He allowed it to take over his life. As soon as Eric became drunk again, the thoughts of stopping this addiction faded.

Sweet, blissful love stained the brisk air of the night.

The Stotch boy woke up next to Eric, both naked, around midnight. His parents oddly enough decided to stay out extra late that night. The two boys rested within the bed of his parents, Butters now staring at the ceiling. His ears picked up an unusual sound. Eric was breathing very slowly.

Sitting up, Butters looked at his secret crush. Eric's skin was pale. The blond touched Eric's shoulder with concern, to find it cold to the touch. What was wrong? "E-E-Eric?!"

"Wha-…I-I dunno who…" Eric winced in pain, as if trying to process the information was destroying his brain.

That's when it started.

Without warning, Eric began to violently scream. His muscles tensed up as he began to uncontrollably shake.

"ERIC!" Butters shrieked, horrified by the sight. Something was terribly wrong. Quickly snatching the phone, Butters began to dial 9-1-1. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to watch his friend's uncontrollably shaking spasms.

_"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

"H-h-hi. M-m-my friend i-i-is screaming a-a-and sh-shaking violently!" Butters cried, unable to keep calm.

_"Do you need us to send over an ambulance?"_

"YES!" Butters deathly shrieked, taking out the eardrum of the person on the other end.

_"We just need your address ma'am."_

Butters was never mistaken for a woman on the phone before, but there was always a first. "1020 E-E-East B-Bon-n-nanza Street, Sou-South Park, C-Colorado." Butters was melting at the eyes. A waterfall had already rained down the surface of his skin, creating a pool for him to swim in. This surely was all his fault. Poor Eric.

Quickly after the phone call, the blond dressed himself, clearing the house of the liquor bottles. By the time the ambulance arrived, the fat boy had seemed to stop his spasms. His breaths seemed to stop.

Butters broke down as the medics put Eric into the ambulance.

"NO! ERIC! DON'T DIE ON ME, GOSH DARN IT!"

To his surprise, they allowed him to go with them to the hospital. Inside the ambulance, medics continued to try and bring back Eric's non-existent breaths. His skin grew paler. The snow seemed to have more color than he did.

Hell's Pass Hospital was no joy ride either. It was confirmed that Eric wasn't going to make it before he even got there, but they still tried. While the doctors tried to revive the plump boy, Butters filled out all the paperwork. He explained that he was only a mere friend of Eric Cartman, and told them to call his mother over, along with his parents. At 1:26 A.M., Eric Cartman was declared dead.

If only Butters hadn't intoxicated him that night. If only Butters could've controlled his addiction. Eric was never really his, yet he had more of a chance if he were never drunk. Before he left the hospital that night, Butters Stotch planted a kiss on Eric Cartman's lips, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

The funeral was no better. Thousands of rumors spread. Some claimed that Butters was the murderer, while others said that Cartman just committed suicide. Even wilder stories began, such as Eric getting into a fight with the cops for not respecting his authority, resulting in getting shot. Most of who came to the funeral thought of it as a joke. Many made nasty comments, while only Liane Cartman and Butters Stotch were the only ones who mourned.

Butters chose to speak at the funeral. "I-I just want to say…" His voice trailed off, swallowing hard. "Eric Theodore Cartman…d-didn't deserve this."

"Of course he did!" Kyle interjected. "He was a racist piece of crap!"

"E-E-Eric was more than that. He was a strong, am-ambitious individual who n-never gave up. H-He let others know what w-was on his mind, e-e-even if it could hurt you. E-Eric Cartman stood up f-f-for wh-what he believed in…" Tears escaped Butters' red eyes as he continued on. "…He had a fucked up life. H-He had no dad, h-his m-mom is on the cover o-of slut-whore m-magazine, and everyone picked on him….Basically, h-he was friendless…."

"Who'd want to be friends with a dick like him, anyways?" Wendy questioned out loud, receiving a few laughs.

"I-I tried to be h-h-his friend….a-a-and I don't deserve his f-friendship. I-I fell in love with him….a-and I ki-killed him…"

A few people gasped.

"Y-ya' see….E-Eric w-would never like a M-Melvin like me….G-Gosh darn it, I-I don't blame him. S-so, when I found out he was f-flirtatious when drunk….I-I got carried away….Sorry, Ms. Cartman. Sorry, Mom and Dad."

Ms. Cartman nodded, crying.

"Woah!" Kyle managed to say.

"Butters!" Stephen Stotch hollered. "You are grounded, Mister!"

"I-I know…"

The last thing Butters did at that funeral was drop a purple rose onto Eric's coffin. He knew those were Eric's favorite…So, he made sure he could at least try to please him within death.

* * *

About two weeks had past, and Butters was already in a mental institute. His parents haven't visited him at all. So, when he was told he had a visitor, he was in complete shock. To make it even more of a shock, it was Kenny.

"Wh-what are y-y-you doin' here?" Butters glumly asked, staring down at the floor. He hugged himself in his straight jacket, wanting Kenny to leave as soon as possible. He was a terrible, terrible soul. The memories of what happened to Eric still haunted his dreams. They would forever be burned into his memories.

"Cartman says to stop bein' a fag…and that he will kill you when you get to Hell," Kenny calmly stated.

Butters just started at the boy in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? Eric was _dead_!

"Doubt you'll believe me, but I die all the time…Not as much as when I was a kid, but I die and come back to life. So really, it's not an actual death. A real death would mean I would never come back," Kenny began to explain, loosing track of the actual reason for being there. "Anyway, I was in Hell last week and bumped into Cartman."

The insane blond didn't know whether to believe the poor boy or not. He just figured to go along with it, since Kenny was a pretty decent fellow, aside from his constant need for sex.

"I-If you see him again, t-tell him I-I say 'hi'…..a-and that I lo-ove and mi-miss him very much…..a-and that I-I'm _really_ sorry…" He truly was sorry. The once-happy Stotch boy could never smile again…not after what he had done. It was unforgivable.

"I will."

When Butters was allowed to be free without his straight jacket, he wrote down the words Kenny had said, to ensure he had record of Eric's words. The more Kenny came, the more Butters wrote in his book. Soon enough, it was full…and he was released from the mental institute…with a new addiction…

* * *

**I wrote this the other night while I was half awake. Hope this is alright.**


End file.
